Break Away
by RockyBlue DanxRuno
Summary: Runo want's to break away from the Darknes in her life, She want's to learn how to speard her wings and fly on her own. One shoot!


**Hey guy's it's me meassing with another One-Shoot idea I got the idea and just hade to. I hope you like it and enjoy it. I think some people are goanna find this inspirational, Because to me the song was very inspirational. Honestly it reminds me of me a bit, Okey fine it completely reminds me of me. Every single lyric. That's not important. I'm very hyper today too .Key hope you like on with the One-Shoot.**

* * *

><p>I grew up in a small town, It rained a lot there. When the rain would fall down I would stare out a window. I would pray for a happy ending. All I could do pray for a happy ending.<p>

_**Grew up in a small town**_  
><em><strong>And when the rain would fall down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd just stare out my window<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dreaming of what could be<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I'd end up happy<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would pray (I would pray)<strong>_

The rain would sound like a malady. From my heart.

**_Drip_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Drip_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Drip_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Drip_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

From my heart, All the darkness and pain in there. I've always tried so hard to reach out, To speak out. But every time I do I felt like no one could hear me. I really wanted to belong here. But something just feels so wrong here. I really wish I could just break away. Leave and start my own life. Is gust want to break away. I prayed for.I just prayed there was much I could do. Besides that. I wish there was more I could do. But there wasn't

_**Trying hard to reach out**_  
><em><strong>But when I tried to speak out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Felt like no one could hear me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanted to belong here<strong>_  
><em><strong>But something felt so wrong here<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I prayed I could break away<strong>_

But I'm goanna do it. I'm goanna spread my wing's and learn how to fly. I'll do till I touché the shy. I'll make a wish, Take a chance,Make a change and Break away. I'll escape the darkeners that is my life and go into the sun. But I will never forget the ones I love. So I'll take that risk ,Take a chance ,Make a change and Break away.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_  
><em><strong>I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll make a wish<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make a change<strong>_  
><em><strong>And breakaway<strong>_  
><em><strong>Out of the darkness and into the sun<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll take a risk<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make a change<strong>_  
><em><strong>And breakaway<strong>_

I wan taste freedom. I wan feel the warm breeze. Sleep under a palm tree. Feel the rush of the ocean. Get onboard a fast train Travel on a plane, far away . But most importantly I wan Break this darkness I call my life. Fell the sunshine. Most Importantly feel freedom. Sweet freedom.

_**Wan feel the warm breeze**_  
><em><strong>Sleep under a palm tree<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feel the rush of the ocean<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get onboard a fast train<strong>_  
><em><strong>Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And breakaway<strong>_

I wan get away from this building with a hundred floors, Swinging around revolving doors, Billion's of flower's. Also know as my parent's flower shop. They make me work her. I hate it. Maybe I don't know will Ethel take me, But I Goat keep moving on, moving on. Go to fly away and brake away.

**_Buildings with a hundred floors_**  
><strong><em>Swinging around revolving doors<em>**  
><strong><em>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but<em>**  
><strong><em>Goat keep moving on, moving on<em>**  
><strong><em>Fly away, breakaway<em>**

So ill spread my wings and learn how to fly. Outfought it's not easy at all to say goodbye. I goat take a risk. Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway. Break away from the Darkness I call my life and into the sun. But I won't forget were I come from. I goat take a risk. Take a chance, Make a change And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway. From this Darkness, From this depression, From this life that I hate. It's not that I hate it it's just it cases my pain.

**_I'll spread my wings_**  
><strong><em>And I'll learn how to fly<em>**  
><strong><em>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<em>**  
><strong><em>I goat take a risk<em>**  
><strong><em>Take a chance<em>**  
><strong><em>Make a change<em>**  
><strong><em>And breakaway<em>**  
><strong><em>Out of the darkness and into the sun<em>**  
><strong><em>But I won't forget the place I come from<em>**  
><strong><em>I goat take a risk<em>**  
><strong><em>Take a chance<em>**  
><strong><em>Make a change<em>**  
><strong><em>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway<em>**

I told my parent's one day. They were against it. I didn't care,I just wanted to speared my wing's and learn how to fly. It's not very easy to say goodbye.

**_I'll spread my wings_**  
><strong><em>And I'll learn how to fly<em>**  
><strong><em>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<em>**

The day I left was two year's ago. The happiest day of my life honestly I can say mi life is perfect know. I would changed it for the world I guess taking that risk, Taking that chance, Making that change, And breakaway. Was all for the best. I learn how to fly on my own and how to reach the sky and touch it. I escaped the darkens called my life and went in the sun. Though it wakens essay to say goodbye. It was for the best. It was hard and I knew that but I'm happy and that's all that matter's know. I love my new life. I wouldn't go back to that old one for nothing in the world

**_I'll spread my wings_**  
><strong><em>And I'll learn how to fly<em>**  
><strong><em>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<em>**  
><strong><em>I goat take a risk<em>**  
><strong><em>Take a chance<em>**  
><strong><em>Make a change<em>**  
><strong><em>And breakaway<em>**  
><strong><em>Out of the darkness and into the sun<em>**  
><strong><em>But I won't forget the place I come from<em>**  
><strong><em>I goat take a risk<em>**  
><strong><em>Take a chance<em>**  
><strong><em>Make a change<em>**  
><strong><em>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it guy's good or bad tell me. To my it's good. To you it might be bad. I don't know it's you're decision. I'm goanna go know R&amp;R<strong>

* * *

><p>~Rock~Out<p> 


End file.
